


My dream house includes you

by Emptyscastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Gabriel are Brothers, Castiel is 30, Castiel is Deans real estate agent, Confused Castiel, Dean Likes Castiel, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean and Cas are on crack in some chapters, Dean has sort of anxiety, Dean is 28, Dean is looking to move, Dean likes cooking, Dean likes to garden, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel, M/M, Real Estate Agent Castiel, Sam and Dean are brothers, Tattoo Artist Dean Winchester, dean is nervous, fluffy shit, i use the word dammit a lot, mostly around Dean, receptionist Charlie, they make me so soft, time stamps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptyscastiel/pseuds/Emptyscastiel
Summary: 3 months before Christmas and Dean wants out, he wants to leave his apartment that is cramped and dull. For a month he had been looking by himself and no luck. He decides to call a real estate company to help him, and it payed off as in the end he gained a house and someone to call his own.





	1. Its a pleasure to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> Right so i wanted this to be short and simple but as i like to add details that didn't work out, em hope you enjoy? Yea this is one of the first fan fics I've written that isn't a one shot or really short.

Monday 15th September 2018  
It was three months before Christmas and Dean wanted out.  
He had been stuck in a small apartment another year and it was time to look for something other than a cramped apartment. He had saved his money and wanted to reward himself with a new living space and an actual garage for his beloved black Chevy impala that he called his baby. His brother moved out a while ago as he wanted to study law at Stanford so he was alone, of course he did miss his brother but he didn't mind being alone. But he did want a new place that can be his very own. He wanted a garden that he could plant has flowers in and the dull grey apartment didn't have one, he didn't want to smell the pollution in the air that smothered his flat every time he walked in, he wanted the kind of house your grandmother would want.

He decided to call a real estate company after not being able to find what he wanted in the newspapers, he was hesitant but did it as he was losing hope and the pollution was smothering him by the second. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled the number that was on the small business card he found randomly, was it fate? Probably not but he gave it a try and it rang,he waited and then a voice came through.  
“Good Afternoon welcome to the Novak real estate services, how can we help”  
“Well I've been looking to move for a while now and haven’t been able to find what i am looking for, figured i would call and see if there is anyone able to help me out here?” He was nervous because he didn't know if he needed an appointment or if he needed to call in advance.  
“Right do you have an appointment booked with one of our developers or would like to book one?”  
So crap, he did need one. And waiting would probably take a while as they sounded like a fancy place rich people went to.  
“No i don't have one, but if you could get me one this week it would be great”  
“Hm well i will have to see if there is anyone available this week as we are usually busy, but as you sound like a nice man i will see what i can get”  
His manners actually paid off for once in his life and he couldn't be more proud.  
“Thank you very much”  
The other line went silent and he figured the woman on the other side went to see if there is anyone available, he hoped so. The room slowly filled with the silent melody from his radio which was playing nothing else matters by Metallica ; he started to hum along to the tune and hoped the woman wouldn't return yet as they would be embarrassing, but with his luck…  
“Hey i am back, is that Metallica you were humming to?”  
He was stunned, alright he was embarrassed but it was okay as in this case as he found another fan of one of his favourite bands.  
“Yea it was, you’re familiar with them?”  
“Well i know some songs, but anyways this is off topic. I have an appointment this Wednesday at 3pm with Mr. Novak if you are okay with that. Other than that we are all booked im sorry.”  
He had to think for a second if he wanted to do this, was he ready to leave this dump yet? Yes, yes he was.  
“Yea thats good for me” the knot in his stomach was released as he had made a big move for himself, and he was proud of it.  
“Okay that's good then, could i get your name and phone number?”  
“Right yes, my name is Dean Winchester and my number is--”

After he hung up he was proud of himself, finally he could maybe move to a nicer place with an actual garden and not a tiny patch of dull green grass that was put on his balcony. He could have a garage for his baby and he could actually not have to worry about any kid vandalising her or breaking in. Damn he was happy with himself. Should he call his brother to tell him the good news or wait to surprise him, of course he shouldn't get his hopes up as the perfect place he is looking for may not even exist! Hell he hoped it did.

When it came Wednesday he wanted to look good, well as good as it will get. At Least he wouldn't come in to office looking like he came out of his auto-shop. He put on his cleanest, (kind of) pair of dark washed jeans and slid his brown leather belt to keep them from falling. He flew on a black shirt that luckily didn't have anything on it, phew. Following came his red and black flannel that was really soft may i add, lastly he threw on his dark blue denim jacket and that was good enough. Oh wait he forgot his boots, he threw those on too and looked in the mirror and just said “eh” and took his keys and closed the rusty door that slammed behind him and he could hear the fall shake a bit. Damn he couldn't wait to leave this dump behind. 

He strolled over to his shiny black impala that was one of his prized possessions. Damn okay he was nervous as he sat in his impala and turned the engine on. He got those butterflies in his stomach that made it hurt and he hated it. Okay lets get past this and drive over to meet the guy who will help get his dream home, he hoped so.

The building he pulled up to looked fancy, like way out of his league fancy. Big clean windows, pure white walls and of course a big sign with black bold writing that said  
“Welcome to the Novak real estate services”  
Enough of being self conscious about how he looked, he just took a step out of his impala and shut the door lightly, unlike his house door. He turned the engine off and slipped the keys into his pocket. He walked up the gravel path that was made to lead to the building and went up the small steps. The clear glass doors opened and Dean walked in, the whole place looked modern, it had beautiful green plants in white pots on the floor next to the also white sofa that was on the white tile floor. It all looked expensive as hell, he hoped to not trip and fall anything. There was a red haired woman that was wearing all black at the desk which was nicely polished up to the point he could see his face, he stood there admiring the whole room.  
“Excuse me, may i help you?”  
Oh crap, he was standing there awkwardly just looking around. He probably looked like some creep that wasn't meant to be there.  
“Ah yes, em my name is Dean Winchester and i'm here for an appointment.”  
“Oh you're that guy that was humming to Metallica right? Anyways name’s Charlie Bradbury, but just call me Charlie. Anyways just come on and sit down while i call for Mr Novak to inform him that you are here.”  
“Awesome”  
God damn why did he just say that. Its okay the woman- Charlie seemed nice and wouldn't judge him, so he just took a seat on the surprisingly comfortable couch and crossed his legs while he waited with his hands on his lap. He started to tap his foot to the rhythm to girls got rhythm by AC DC as that's all he could do to pass time and forget the painful butterflies that roamed his stomach.  
“Mr Novak is ready for you to come on in”  
He looked up to see Charlie smiling softly.  
“His office is just down this hall behind that big door with the window, i'm sure you can find it”  
Dean stood up and nodded as he made his way over to where she said. “Alright thank you”  
“Hope you find your dream home Mr Winchester”  
Mr Winchester sounded nice actually, he was never called that but it was nice, had a nice ring to it. 

Anyways, he walked down the hall which was full of doors, but no windows on them. Ah he finally saw the door which also had a big golden plaque on it that said “C.Novak”. He wondered about the guys name, what names begin with a C? With an instance he was at the door looking through the window to see man with a dark royal blue suit on with a tie to match it and scruffy dark brown, almost black hair that sat on his hair. He gave the door a small knock hoping to not startle the guy who looked really focused by his work, he avoided eye contact as he couldn't hold it so he just looked down. The door opened and he was greeted by the man who was pretty much the same height as him, well maybe he was a bit taller by an inch or two but who cares.  
“I suppose you’re Dean Winchester, am i correct?”  
Dammit the guy held eye contact so he just avoided it, he may have seemed rude but he couldn't even hold eye contact with his own brother who was his family.  
“Yes, yes i am.” he held out a hand in hope the other man would take it and wouldn't make him seem even more awkward than he was. Luckily he did take it with his both hands and shook his hand, Dean finally looked up to see that there was nothing to be scared of and let it happen.  
“Pleasure to meet you, here come in, sit down and lets talk about your dream house then shall we?.”

The office was very clean and organised, again there were plants that were in the corners of the room and some near the window, the desk was neatly organised with some pencils and sticky notes scattered around, there was a nice pale white carpet on the white tile floor, a black wooden desk and two seats in front of the desk. Dean chose to sit on the right side so he could get a view of the laptop. Just a bunch of emails.  
“Okay then, Dean. Or do you prefer Mr Winchester?”  
As much as he would love to be called Mr Winchester by a man with that voice, he decided against it. “Dean is alright”  
“Okay then, tell me what you look for in a house”  
He already knew what he wanted but it didn't seem to come out, he just kept looking in the direction of the man while he struggled to speak.  
“Hey its okay if you are nervous, i understand that, take as much time as you would like.”  
Why was everyone here so nice? It felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders when he heard the soft and gentle voice say that. He smiled in return as a way to way thank you. He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans and began to speak  
“Alright well, I've been looking for a house for a while right. But i can't seem to find what i want” the man nodded and listened to what Dean had to say.  
“I basically want a nice and quiet neighbourhood to live in with a nice garden, i don't mind how many stories it has to be honest and a two bedroom house so when my brother visits he could have a place to stay.” why did he even say that? “Oh and i also want a garage for my Chevy impala”  
“Thats your car?”  
“Well it was my fathers, but now it's mine so yea”  
“It's a lovely car”  
“Yea it is”  
They both stayed silent.  
“So what im getting is you want somewhere quiet to live in with a garage and a garden,you don't mind how many stories the house is and of course a room for your brother when he visits ; correct?”  
“Yea pretty much, that's my dream house”  
“Well that seems like something i can do for you there Dean”  
Man this was a great idea to get a professional to do it.  
“Awesome” god dammit he said it again.  
“Let me just look some places up and over the course of a few weeks we can go and visit them if you would like, or you could go alone and give me a call and your opinion. Whichever one you are comfortable with.”  
This man was so nice that Dean wanted to just give him a hug, and he was damn sure that he would bring him along with him as he couldn't stand social interactions. And mainly because he wanted to get to know him better okay.  
“If it's alright with you would you be able to accompany me? I'm not really so good with going by myself”  
“Of Course, it's my job to do so. I really don't mind” the man replied and dropped another smile to make. Dean felt to warm and fuzzy inside at this point he felt like melting. Dean gave back a smile that was genuine as the kindness the man showed was more than he was given in months, apart from his brother he didn't talk to many people. In high school he had friends but none of his friendships lasted. He knew it was going to happen but went along with it and then ghosted everyone out once he left school.  
“Okay so if you would come back on Friday at, let's say 1pm if you're free then of course. We can go to visit some of the houses i will find for you. Also what is your budget”  
Oh crap, budget wise Dean would spend everything if it meant his dream house, but at the same time he wanted to keep his house and not go homeless after a month.  
“The most i will spend on a house it at least 150,000 as i don't want to go homeless after a month” he wanted to make a joke about the fact he may go homeless, and mainly to hear the other man's laugh. Indeed he did, well it was a chuckle but it made him happy. Since when was he such a sappy ball of happiness inside? Since he met this man.  
“That's a budget i can work with then.” the man stood up and Dean followed by standing up too, he felt a bit off as he was looking like a lumberjack that just came out of the woods next to a man that looked like he just came out of a fancy dinner. The man put one hand on his suit to keep it from knocking anything on his desk over and leaned to offer to Dean to shake. Dean took the man's hand and shook it.  
“Oh yes my name is Castiel Novak by the way, i am sorry to not have told you at the start. I forget things at times so i apologise” they still kept their hands together as the man spoke. Dean smiled in return and nodded taking in the man's- no Castiel's name in. Castiel nodded and finally let go of Deans hand and to say the least, Dean felt disappointed that he did it so soon. Castiel stepped out of his desk space and walked towards the door and opened it smoothly to let Dean out. “It was a pleasure talking to you Dean, i will see you on Friday at 1pm. Just go to Charlie our receptionist and tell her to book you in as you walk out”  
Dean would be lying if he said he didn't feel his face warm up, which it did. He just hoped it didn't show like it always did. “Have a nice day” said Dean “I hope you have a nice day too Dean”

After asking Charlie to book him in for Friday at 1 he walked to his car that was parked in front of the office and sat in it. Right so he may or may not have found Castiel attractive right, but who wouldn't. Not just that but he was really nice and didn't make Dean's feel awkward and overwhelmed and he was thankful for that. Right he was just going to go to his crappy apartment and sit there and wait for Friday so he can see the man again, and this time he will make an effort to look good unlike today.

He totally didn't go to sleep with a smile on his face and a warmth in his stomach. Yes he did.


	2. Take my coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel finally go to visit houses and you could say it didn't go so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so Dean and Cas are really fluffy in this and i love it and they make me very soft. hufjdsnx im quiet happy with this chapter so yea, enjoy.

When Friday arrived Dean got up at 7 in the morning to get ready, he was going to see the man that made him be happy for two days and made him feel all warm inside. You could say he was excited but it was more than that, he was ecstatic to see him again. And he hoped that at the end he would at least gain his number of he will probably be punching himself for the rest of his life. Dean jumped into his shower and began to wash himself in the new lilac scented soap he had bought yesterday for this occasion. When he got out he dried off and threw on a shirt and pants he found lying around. He would change into something much nicer. Well something new as he went out yesterday and brought so much new stuff just for this day; he had never put this much effort when he was going to meet someone; but he was 28 years old and he was still what you would call “lonely”. Right let's not get off topic and get ready, it was about 7:25 when he got out of the shower as he also had to get out of bed, so he had about 5 hours till he could see him again. He felt like such a teenage girl that was going back to school from the holidays that was happy to see her crush again, but hell he liked this feeling. It made him feel all warm and happy inside. He went to his kitchen that was a part of his living room and was just separated by a faded black counter that he ate his cereal on. He felt like treating himself so he made himself some eggs and toast for breakfast, and by the time he finished eating it was 8 am. Okay so maybe he woke up a bit too early as there was still a while left but he couldn't wait to get up. Most days he would be still in bed until 1 in the afternoon as he only worked on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. The other days he had off, unless someone booked an appointment with him to get a tattoo. But this week he rejected all requests and set them to the week after as he would not have been able to focus on the delicate skin he was tattooing. As much as he wanted to go back to bed and roll around in it while holding his pillow and squealing like a teenage girl he chose to not do that. He shouldn't get his hopes up as the man may not even be single, he could be married. He did have a ring though. He could be into women and not men. “ell Dean was into both but mainly men after meeting him. Well he could actually be single and not have been sending mixed singles to Dean during their meeting, i mean come on they held hands for a minute or two give or take and he kept smiling at him. Oh god Dean hoped he didn't get his hopes up for nothing.

It was finally 12 when he decided he was going to change out of his old and dull clothes and into his new ones. He got a brand new pair of navy blue jeans, a new leather black belt, a fresh black shirt and a brand new flannel. Okay right it was basically what he wore last time but just new. At Least the flannel was a nice dark green with black on it, plus it was also very soft as it was brand new unlike his other ones. He decided not to wear his jacket as it looked alright outside, but he would bring it to the car with him, he went over to the mirror that was dirty and has small specks of dust on it. He rolled his sleeves up and straightened his clothes out. He rubbed his eyes as they hurt a bit, that's maybe because he couldn't even fall asleep last night. He ruffled his hair as he didn't like what hair gel did to it, he liked the messy look more than the tamed hair, and he thought it looked good alright? Ah yes, he grabbed the brand new bottle of perfume he got and sprayed it over himself as he wanted to make a better impression than last time. It mixed nicely with the lilac scented soap he had used. Oh he nearly forgot his boots again, he slipped those on and then grabbed the keys and by the time he was about to leave it was 12:45. Okay it took him like 10 minutes without traffic to get to the office to meet Castiel and he wanted to be on time so he rushed out and flew down the flight of stairs in a hurry. He didn't pay attention to anyone who may have said a hello to him as he was a man on a mission right now. He flew the doors open and oh crap, he forgot his jacket. There were some clouds in the sky so he just had to pray it wouldn't rain, instead he rolled his sleeve down and hopped into his car and started the engine on and started to drive straight away.

Right he may have went over the speed limit on some roads but again, he was a man on a mission. When he got to the white building with the clear glass windows again he had knots and butterflies in his stomach. There was more clouds than before so he just hoped and prayed that it wouldn't rain. The time was 12:57 on the dot and he was pretty much on time, so he jumped on out and and calmly walked to the doors, well maybe he speed walked a bit. The doors opened and he was greeted with a smile from the receptionist Charlie.  
“Hey Dean, back again for your appointment with Mr Novak? Well you are right on time. I’ve never seen anyone so eager to go to an appointment with him wow” she gave a small chuckle.  
Dean should've felt embarrassed at this point but he didn't. He was a man that was determined (and on a mission like i said before). “Well i'm just really excited to visit some houses you know, heh”  
“Fair enough, just go on in i'm pretty sure he isn't doing anything than checking his emails again” she pointed her pen that she was holding and twirled it around in her hand. Oh god, Dean was so excited that it felt like a balloon was about to pop inside of him. He nodded and walked towards Castiel's office with a massive wave of butterflies in his stomach. He was at the door looking at the man who once again was focused on his computer and had one if his hands covering his mouth as it held his chin up and the other one on his mouse scrolling through. He didn't want to disturb him as he looked like he was focused on his work, but he gave a small knock anyways and saw him look up and slowly remove his hand from his face, when he realised that Dean was at his door his face lit up and he smiled. God dammit Dean would give anything to see that smile everyday for the rest of his life, god damn. Castiel gave a hand signal for Dean to come in and he did.  
“Hello Dean, how are you?”  
“I'm alright, how are you?”  
“Quite good actually, here sit down while i get all the papers prepared and then we can leave”  
Dean nodded and sat down and watched as Castiel stood up and got a stack of papers from one of his white filing cabinets on the left side of the room, he was wearing a blue suit once again and a blue tie to match it. But Dean could care less, he admired the man like he was the sun. When Castiel returned to his desk with the papers he looked at Dean. “aren't you gonna be cold? It might rain you know.”  
Dean blinked “i was going to bring a jacket with him but i kind of forgot it as i was in a rush to get here on time”  
“Oh, well if it does rain you could borrow my coat if you want, you only have a single layer on and i don't want you to get cold” Deans face felt hot again, how could he have come upon a man so kind that would offer him his coat if it rained, Jesus Christ he was going to melt inside.  
“No its okay i can survive the rain”  
“I will insist if it does rain”  
“I couldn't possibly take your coat”  
“I will force it on you then, you can't say no Dean”  
“Well then guess i can't get out of this one, i will only accept if it does rain”  
Castiel gave a smile as he knew he won, Dean just couldn't hold a smile back so he smiled at him.  
”Well come on we should get going, i have a list of houses i would like to show you” Castiel walked over to the door and Dean followed his action by first standing up, Castiel went to get his tan trench coat off the rack and went to the door and opened it and waited for Dean to step out, he awkwardly slid through the door and waited for Castiel to lock his office and follow his lead. They walked in silence as they passed Charlie who was talking to someone at reception. They went outside to the carpark where there was a jet black jeep in the car park which Dean suspected was Castiel's, which was a new model. Of Course he would have the new model as he probably earned tons of money from working real estate. He waited for Castiel to unlock it. This was too quiet, Dean should start a conversation so that this wouldn't last for the whole ride to however many houses Castiel planned to visit today. “Em so h-how many houses are we going to go to?” oh my god that was a struggle wasn't it. “Well if we go quickly through them maybe about 8, but maybe 4 if we take our time”  
“Oh okay thats good to know”  
Castiel's car was unlocked and they both stepped in, the car was really nice with a nice interior.  
“Could you hold these papers for me if that's alright? I need to turn the car on and drive”  
“Oh of course” Castiel handed the stack of papers over to Deans lap and then put the keys into the car's ignition. “You can look through the houses you would like to visit and which ones are out of the picture if you would like” meanwhile Castiel took his phone out and went to scroll through it to pass time.  
“Okay, thank you” Dean took some of the papers and looked at the pictures and scanned that was written on the right side describing the houses. So far none of them were what he was looking for, but he had hope. “So is there any particular one you would like to visit first?” asked Castiel. Dean looked up and saw that he was looking at him waiting for a response. Dean could barely hold eye contact with anyone but when he saw the crystal like eyes looking at him he would've looked at them forever. He took a breath in and took the first piece of paper off the pile and gave it to him, Castiel took the paper and examined it and looked at the postcode and took out the GPS he had to his side and typed it in. Dean kept looking at him like he was the most amazing thing he had seen in his whole life.  
“You’re a really nice person you know” right why the hell did that sentence come out of his mouth, oh my god it's time to jump out of this car and move to another country. But before his thoughts could keep going Castiel replied with, “thank you, i don't usually get complements like that and i appreciate it. You too are a kind person Dean” Dean was shocked, this guy doesn't get complements? How in the hell does a guy like this not get complements thrown at him at least a hundred times a day?!  
“Wow really? I would of thought a guy like you would get tons of complements a day, like come on man you’re one of the nicest people I've met in ages and I've only known you for two days” Dean said this with a smile on his face because it was all true, this man was the kindest person since his mother.  
“Thank you Dean” Castiel smiled back and looked down on the paper with an image of a tanned brick house with two windows visible and a small garden in front. “So we should probably get going to the first house as its almost 2”  
“Oh yea we should do that”.  
Castiel started the engine and then they were off to their first location, meanwhile Dean was looking at some of the houses and made another pile of ones he was interested in, some of them were really nice and cheap may he add, he had no idea how Castiel had found so many in his 150,000 price range that had what he wanted. “May i turn the radio on while we drive?” asked Castiel. Dean looked up from his papers to see Castiel's head slightly turned to his waiting for his answer as he drove down the road. “Yea sure, its your car do what you want, apart from crashing of course” instead of replying Castiel went to turn the radio on and the first song that came on was Hot blooded by Foreigner. It was one of those songs that his father would listen to while they drove, he was about the change the station when Dean stopped him, “you don't have to turn it off if you don't want to, i like this song actually”  
“You like songs like this?”  
“Yea, funny story while i was booking an appointment on Monday and your receptionist went to check if anyone was available i started to hum to nothing else matters by Metallica”  
“Oh yes Charlie ran into my office and asked if i was available, knowing i was. After she finished she came back and said “the dude on the other line was humming Metallica” and that made my day” there was a sense of happiness and joy while he said that and that made Dean happy to hear that.  
“Would your day get better if i started to hum along to this?”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Does it sound like i am joking by the tone of my voice?”  
“No it doesn't, i mean go ahead just don't blame me if a crash this car”  
Dean now knew how to make the guy smile, and he was gonna do it every time they would see each other. A couple minutes passed and the next song played and this time it was Pour some sugar on me by Def Leppard, now this was a song Dean knew. “So how long till we get to the house?”  
“Em, about 3 minutes”  
Okay Dean had some time to start humming along to the song, when it came to the chorus he started to quietly hum along to it and started to tap his foot, he didn't look up to see if Castiel realised he just kept reading about the houses but he could sense that Castiel was looking at him while he started to hum louder to the song. When they arrived at the house and Castiel turned to look at Dean he had the biggest smile he had seen on his face, it was clear that he was trying to hold back a laugh. “You really weren't joking were you?”  
“No, no i wasn't” Dean just wanted to grab this man and hug the crap out of him, but he didn't. They stepped out the car and there were more clouds than before, Dean pulled his flannel closer to himself to keep himself warm, it kind of worked as it was really soft and comfortable. “Would you like to use my coat at this point?”  
“The deal was if it rained so no im good”  
“Well just tell me because i will give it to you”  
“Why don't you put your coat on?”  
“I don't need it”  
“Neither do i” Castiel rolled his eyes and turned to face the house, on any other day it would of looked nicer, the house had a path that lead to the door which had a nice brick border around it and a nice pale orange door with two windows on the front of the house, one on the left and another on the right. Dean stepped to stand next to Castiel as he was reading more about the house. “So are you ready to go in, from what i have read the house is a bit small which results in the bedrooms being quiet small and im guessing thats not what you want.”  
“Hm not really but we can give it a try i guess, well we drove for like 15 minutes here so why not?”  
“That is true, well come on let's look around. Take your time.” they started to walk towards the house which had trees that separates it from the other houses, and also a gavel path that was where Castiel's car sat. Right so this was not the kind of house Dean was looking for at all, but the only reason they are here was because Dean was distracted okay. He took in the scenery of the whole place in and took a deep breath to see if he could smell any pollution. Which he didn't, that was a good sign. And also something he wasn't use to.  
They walked around the house which was indeed quiet small and reminded Dean of his apartment. This was a definite no.

As they were walking out of the house and shutting the door Castiel said “i can sense that you do not like this house very much”  
“Yea no, it just reminds me of my apartment which is what i don't want at all, sorry to have dragged you out here” he was disappointed in himself that he took the time out of this man's day to come to a house he didn't even like, dammit he felt horrible and the weather was like his mood, dull and grey. He looked down ashamed.  
“Dean it's perfectly fine, i didn't expect for the first house we visit to be the one you choose, its okay; really. I don't want you to feel like you need to pick a house right away alright, take your time” He gave a smile that showed he meant what he was saying and Dean looked up and saw that, he wanted to feel better about the situation but he couldn't. “I'm sorry”  
“Its okay Dean”

They were back at the car and this time Castiel chose a location to visit, it was only 5 minutes away from the one they were just at and this neighbourhood was more quiet. The ride there was silent and even the radio wasn’t on. Dean was just looking out the window still being disappointed about the situation. He had this day planned out perfectly but he just flunked it. It was just coming to being 3pm when they arrived and this house had two stories and was a nice wooden colour. It had a nice porch which had a wooden railing and had enough space to put a swing on, not bad. This also had a garden in front and Dean liked it. This was way way better than the one he chose. The house was nice inside and had polished wooden floors, it was also in Deans budget and it was certainly one he could think about getting. Very nice,

They visited two more and it was already dark outside, Castiel had his coat on by then as it got a bit colder since then. When they exited the house it was raining, and oh crap it was dark. “Dean, would you like my coat now?”  
Crap, Dean forgot about that, what could he do now, tell the guy no after he said he would? Hell no, he wasn't gonna mess this day up more than he had. “Sure then” Dean shrugged as they stood outside the house in the little rain shelter the house had and watched as Castiel took his coat off with care and instead of giving it to Dean like he expected. Castiel stepped closer and put the trench coat and put it around Deans shoulders and fixed the collar or it, Dean would be lying if he said that he didn't like that was happening. He felt that warm feeling inside again like he did this morning and he could almost kiss the guy but it was too soon. Way way too soon Winchester calm down. Castiel stepped back proud of his work even though all he did was put a coat on him and fix the collar of it. Dean just looked at him with a sort of confused look on his face like he didn't expect it to happen. Castiel looked at him and saw that look “Oh i apologise if i made you uncomfortable”  
“What no, its okay” Dean lifted his hand to gesture himself saying its okay but the coat slipped off his right shoulder but was caught by Castel and he put it back to place and left his hand on Dean's right shoulder. They just stood there while the rain was hitting the ground and made small splattering noises and just looked at each other. Dammit Dean had to admit that he liked him, it may have seemed like it was too soon but he couldn't stop it.

They got back to the car park and Dean exited his car followed by Castiel. “Thank you for letting me borrow your coat, and for taking the time to come with me” said Dean while he slipped the coat off and folded it over his arm and handed it over to Castiel who took the coat into his arms.  
“It's no problem, we should schedule another meeting the next time you’re available” his hair was sticking to his forehead and even then he still looked beautiful, Dean just wanted to reach out and put it to one side. “ that will probably be on Sunday if not then Wednesday as i work on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays”  
“Which one would you prefer”  
Dean wanted it to be Sunday as he wanted to see him again but was that too early?  
“Is Sunday too early?” he asked being a bit nervous  
“Not at all, i enjoyed today” Castiel replied back  
“Okay. Good i will call in tomorrow to get an appointment then” Dean was happy that is could be Sunday, that leaves a one day in between until they see each other. “Alright, i guess i should get going as its” he checked his watch and it was 19:45 “huh nearly 8” he looked up and saw that the lamppost behind Castel was lit up and the light was on his face with a slight yellow hue added to his face. “You get going, i need to put these papers back into my office” Dean wanted to stop him as he didn't want Castiel alone at night in the dark, but he wasn't about to tell him no.  
“I guess i will see you Sunday then yes?”  
“Yes” before Dean was about to leave he had to ask, “are meant to be working on a Sunday?”  
“Technically no but it's either that or sit at home and do nothing for another weekend, and i want to” oh hell this guy was talking his day off to help Dean, Christ was this guy out to steal Deans heart? If so he got it because Dean didn't expect pretty much a stranger to work on a Sunday just for him. “You don't have to you know, i don't want to take up your weekend”  
“Well if it makes you feel like that we can also go to get lunch while we go? I mean of course you can reject as i don't know anything about you nor do you about me but i just want to be polite an-” Castiel was starting to ramble and he started to speed up as he spoke so Dean interrupted; “I would love to” he smiled at him, Castiel looked surprised and glad at the same time. “In that case, would you like my actual phone number that isn't my work one?” Castiel asked hoping he didn't overstep his boundaries. “Sure Cas”

Dean went to sleep with a smile on his face that night. And so did Castiel.


	3. Sunday is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday got here quicker then Dean thought, he cant wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is texting which was meant to be in bold but hm it isn't so i apologist for that whoops

Sunday came around quickly, and when Dean woke up he checked his phone to see that it was 8am, he also had a message from Castiel. This was a surprise as the only texts he got were from his phone company telling him about special offers. He unlocked his phone and clicked on the text to see what it said.  
Castiel: Good morning Dean, i wanted to still check if you are available today. Also tell me the time i should pick you up. I was thinking around lunch so we can go get it straight away? If thats good with you.  
Dean never got a good morning text, not even from his best friend while he was in school. But that was a while ago and that didn't matter. This did  
Dean: morning to you too Cas. yea im still available today and lunch is still good. You don't have to pick me up i can drive myself btw.

Castiel: Glad to see that you're awake too Dean, anyways it would be a better idea for me to pick you up as you would have to leave your car at the place we will have lunch. Also what kinds of foods do you like, lunch wise?  
Okay he had a point, Dean would have to leave his car at the location for the whole day and stress about her getting broken in.  
Dean: okay that makes sense, anyways my address is-- (insert random address here) in the B block, apartment 38a.  
Castiel: You are 18 minutes away from me,  
Dean: small world huh  
Castiel: When should I arrive to pick you up  
Dean was still in his bed in his pyjamas at 9am, he should probably get up by now and start to get ready.   
Dean: whenever you want, i don't mind really  
Castiel: Can i come now as i don't want to hear my brother snoring on my couch for another couple hours  
Oh god, Dean had to get up now as this guy would be here is 20 minutes give or take. He scrambled to get a clean shirt and pants on and threw some socks on. He forgot to reply.  
Dean: yea sure that's fine i will see you in 20 minutes?   
Castiel: Yes and also please wear some sort of coat this time  
He was still running around his apartment trying to put his clothes on and tidy it up a bit, well by that he just threw everything in his bedroom and closed the door. While in the process of doing that he left his phone on his counter and forgot to get it. He heard a rumble of a car pull up and he looked out the window, oh crap, he was here and Dean was a mess. Well the only thing left to do was go cry in the corner a this point, but no he will not do that! Not today. He still had a couple seconds to fix himself before he had to open the door, luckily he had changed into some more decent clothing in the process of throwing everything in his room.

A knock came from his door while he was fixing the faded blue pillows on his couch and he stopped breathing. He slowly walked over to the door and took his keys to open it. There stood Castiel who wasn't wearing a suit this time, he was wearing something more casual. Well it was a black button up shirt with the top button undone and a pair of black jeans and shoes to match it all. “Hopefully i didn't come at a bad time did i?” asked Castiel.  
“Nah you didn't, come on in and see the reason why i want to move” Dean stepped out the way to let him come in. “should i take my shoes off?” asked Castiel  
“You don't have to, you can if you want”  
Castiel nodded and gently took his shoes off and put them next to Deans.  
“So then, would you like anything to drink?”  
“No i'm good thank you” replied Castiel, he started to walk over to Deans couch and sat down on it, more like sunk down on it. “I am planning to get new furniture once i get a new house”  
“That would be wise. I'm not trying to offend you i'm just saying th-”  
“It's alright i know what you mean” Dean joined him on the couch and they sat in silence.  
“So you have a brother snoring on your couch?” god dammit was that the best conversation starter he could find?  
“Well he is crashing on it as he is in town and wanted to visit but he was out late last night at a party”  
“Were you at that party?”   
“No, i was at my house doing some paperwork” Dean suspected that the guy doesn't leave to go to social interactions just like him and was more focused on his work. Dean nodded in response and stood up to get the TV remote. “Wanna watch something on TV while we wait? Because what time do you want to leave, we have like the whole day right?” man they did have the whole day to spend with each other, this got Dean exited. He already had to man's number, all he needed to know is if he was interested in the way Dean was.  
“Sure, put anything you would like on”.

Dean found out that they both liked to watch random serial killer documentaries, right he wasn't weird, well maybe. But he wasn't a serial killer. it was actually quite fun to have someone to watch them with him, before it was partly with his brother but he had moved out now. Dean checked his watch to see it was 12:30 and they had just finished watching the second one.  
“You wanna head out now? It's not that i'm not enjoying our time here but we should probably get going right?” asked Dean, he really did mean it when he said he enjoyed their time here. “Ah yes we should” Castiel stood up and Dean followed as he went to grab his jacket from the back of his chair and threw it on himself, he looked over to see Castiel with a slight smile as he put his jacket on. Castiel already had his shoes on when Dean went to get his boots on. “Where is your coat then?” Asked Dean  
“It's in my car” replied Castiel, Dean nodded and put his phone in his pocket along with his keys and unlocked the door, he let Castiel walk through first and then he followed and locked his door. Dean let Castiel walk down the stairs first as he wanted to be polite. Their footsteps echoed in the isolated apartment block, it was getting colder as they reached the bottom of the stars and to the entrance of the apartment block. There stood Dean's impala and in front of it   
there was Castiel's jeep which was much bigger than his own car.

So anyways, they made their way to Castiel's car and with a click it was unlocked and he went around to his side to get in the car, Dean followed and sat inside the car which slowly began to warm up as they shut the doors.   
“So where are we gonna go then?”  
“To be honest i'm not really sure, do you have any place in particular you would want to go to. I am not familiar with this part of town so it's all new”  
Dean didn't go out to eat, like ever. He didn't see the point in it. He preferred to cook his own food as he knew what was in it and how much of it was in there. “Well if we are being honest here i normally cook all my food so i rarely go out, i'm not much of use here”  
Castiel nodded and looked like he was thinking about what to do next “or depending on how many houses we will visit today we visit we can stop on the way if we find somewhere i guess?” “i suppose that could work” okay phew he could work with that, he could of said he could cook something but it hasn't even been a week into knowing each other and he didn't know if Castiel was allergic to anything or what kind of food he liked.  
“anyways , i have some houses that i found last night and thought they were worth a shot, some are close to each other so it would make it go quicker”   
Dean was thankful that he got Castiel as his real estate agent instead of someone else that probably wouldn't put so much effort into his or her job. “Well let's get going then shall we” said Dean.

So they drove around and visited the houses, right they were nice but not what Dean wanted. He didn't want to sound picky about what he wanted, he just wanted the perfect place alright? After nearly 8 years of living in that small dump he called his “home” he wanted something better. He had the right to want a nice house that he could get old in.

“Right this is hopeless at this point Castiel. None of these houses are what i have dreamed about” he felt pathetic that he was complaining but he was tired.  
“Would you like to return home now?”  
Yea he wanted that but he was also starving and was too tired to make anything once he would of returned home. “Would you mind if we went to eat something, i'm starving and all i had was toast this morning” as he said that his stomach gave a grumble.  
“Of Course we can”  
“Great, i saw a McDonald's on our way over here, mind if we stop there?” he hoped that Castiel wasn't one of those people who didn't like McDonald's, were there people like that? He hoped he would meet one.  
“Of Course i don't mind, what direction was it in?”   
Aha yes! Dean liked this guy even more than he did 5 minutes ago, was that even possible? Apparently is was now, anyways “3 miles back over there” he pointed to the left side as he was slumped down in the car seat, he hoped he didn't seem rude; so instead of looking over to see Castiel probably looking at him oddly he closed his eyes and it took a minute for him to hear the engine running. 

But if he did actually look over he would have seen Castiel looking at him with a small smile upon his face.

When they arrived at the McDonald's it was empty and only a few cars left in the car park, it was about 7pm so figures. “Dean, are you sleeping”  
“No my eyes are just closed”  
“Are you being sarcastic?”  
Dean sat up and finally opened his eyes and quickly shut them when he saw the big red and yellow sign radiating the light right into his face. “No , of course not” he gave a smug smile in return.   
“Okay then i will take that as a yes. What would you like to order then”  
“Dunno about you but im gonna get a vanilla milkshake and a cheeseburger”  
“I was going to get that too but with some fries” (or chips which ever one you call it, i call it chips but im putting fries so) Dean nodded and then Castiel began to drive to the drive through to order the good they both wanted. When he finished telling the person there what they wanted and drove to pick and pay for their food there was a bit of a disagreement.  
“Alright the total is 15.80”  
Castiel began to take the money out of his wallet when Dean stopped him. “Hey hey hey, no. let me pay for my stuff”  
“No its okay Dean i don't mind paying”  
“Yea but i do, let me pay for my stuff”  
“No Dean i already have the money so please”  
“So are you paying separately or together?” asked the man that was holding the bag with their food.   
“I am paying for everything here” Castiel gave the money and swapped it out for the food bag, he gave a full 20 bill and said “keep the change” he closed his window and drove to an empty spot in the car park with Dean next to him giving him a death stare. When Castiel parked his jeep and turned the engine on he turned to see Dean with his eyes narrowed and arms crossed.  
“You seem upset”   
“You could of let me may for my items you know, i have the money to do so”  
“I never said you didn't have the money Dean, i just simply wanted to pay. That's all”  
Dean felt like he had done nothing to thank him for everything he had helped him with. “Well how am i- how can i- oh god dammit. You have been so nice to me and have taken so much of your own time to help me, how can i repay you for that. I'm frustrated here and feel like all i do is whine about everything” Dean was clearly struggling to speak as he never speaks about how he feels, he learned that his emotions aren't that important and talking about his feelings was out of the picture. He couldn't even look at Castiel's face anymore because he didn't want to see it.  
“Oh Dean, if you really think that you need to repay me in some way you are wrong, i'm going this because-”  
Dean interrupted him because he knew what he was going to say, “Yea because you want to i know but that doesn't make me feel better”. There was a silence between them until Castiel spoke “If you really feel like that i guess i can think of something you can do then”.   
“Alright tell me then”  
“I didn't say i know, i said i can think of something” to be honest in Castiel's head he already knew, but he didn't say it. If you were to ask if he maybe liked Dean a tad but he would be lying if he said no. But that's his customer and it's inappropriate to do that.   
“Okay pass the food i'm hungry man” said Dean, Castiel proceeded to pass him the bag with their drinks, burgers and fries. When Dean opened the bag the car was filled with the smell of burgers and fresh vanilla milkshakes, Dean took what he ordered and passed the bag back to Castiel. They were just sitting underneath the light from the lamppost that was reflecting on Castiel's black jeep and ate their food, it was a very domestic scene but they liked it. They ate their burgers and drank their cold vanilla milkshakes. Soon the car was filled with some music from the radio and played Knockin’ on heavens door by Bob Dylan, it was a beautiful song to say the least, and it made the night even better.  
“Hey man can i have one of your fries to dip in my milkshake?” asked Dean  
“You want to put a potato covered in salt into your sweet vanilla milkshake?”  
“Yes it's actually good, have you never done that?”  
“Why on earth would i do that?” asked Castiel.  
“Right how old are you”  
“I am 30 years old why?”   
“So you have been alive for 30 bloody years and you have never dipped a chip into your milkshake?!” Dean was shocked, he was certain that most people under the sun had at least once dipped their chip into a milkshake. He knew there were people who didn't but he didn't think he would meet one, right he was gonna change that.  
“Alright buddy take the lid off your shake, come on”  
“What, no i am not going to do that. That's disgusting”  
“You have never tried it! You can't say it's disgusting, come on Cas” right Dean didn't mean to call him Cas, it just slipped out!  
“Cas. that's a shortened version of my name” said Castiel  
“Yea it is now come on get that lid of and dip this chip in there” Dean was just acting like a kid that was forcing their parent to try some weird food they made. But come on, the dude has never tried it and he had to show him what he was missing duh. Castiel was just looking at his milkshake and didn't seem to be getting the lid off of it. “Alright, don't make me have to do it”  
“Please calm down Dear it's not that big of a deal”  
“Em yes it is now come on, just try it once. Please” Dean tried to imitate his brothers puppy eyes in front of this man that was 30 years old that he was trying to convince to dip his chip into his milkshake. It actually paid off as Castiel finally rolled his eyes and popped the lid off gently trying not go get anything on his black clothes. “I promise you that you will not regret it”  
Castiel was hesitant at first as this was very odd and the kind of food his brother Gabriel would eat, he was odd in many ways… Dean had a chip ready in his hand that he was holding out for Castiel to take, he took it and dipped it into his shake and watched it just stay there.  
“Cas, your meant to eat it too not watch it”  
Castiel shook his head and then slowly removed the chip from the shake and made sure that it wouldn't drip anywhere as that would be embarrassing. When he had the chip in his mouth it felt weird, it was cold and had a vanilla taste to it, you would surely taste the salt that was on the chip but only mildly. Okay he had to admit it was better than he expected.  
“See, now i wouldn't lie to you would i?” said Dean with a pleased look on his face. 

They chatted for what seemed like hours, and it was. They finally realised they had to leave when all the lights shut off and they were in the dark and had to turn the lights inside of Castiel's jeep. They stayed there and laughed at the most random things ever and Dean counted this as one of his best nights in years. They finally left the car park at 1am on a Monday and Castiel went to drop Dean off. This really felt like a date but neither one of them wanted to ask in fear of the others rejection. So when Dean got home he sent Castiel a message.  
Dean: hey cas, i had a good day today. Sleep well and don't crash your car x  
Oh boy you bet he left that “x” at the end of that sentence. Couple minutes later he got a text back.  
Castiel: I too had a good day Dean, we should do that again if you are okay with that. And next time we should get more of those chips and milkshakes. I enjoyed that very much. Have a goodnight x  
Dean literally hugged his phone when he saw that as he was full of happiness inside.

He slept well that night, they both did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be references to the car park in other chapters :) Because dammit that was so fun to write and i love them both


	4. Its not one sided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are still on a hunt for Deans dream house, but not for long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a more of an insight of Castiel and Dean and hugs

Over the course of a few weeks, 3 to be exact. Dean and Cas had been looking around new houses about twice a week, some days they would just hang out like they did on that Saturday. Some days they would even go to each other's houses and just sit, chat and eat. It was never meant to be like this; they weren't meant to spend time with each other, they weren’t meant to like each other in that way. But it happened. They just couldn't tell that it was mutual. All im saying is car park. 

Your brain can figure out when you have fallen in love, with 36 questions that can lead to love. They were past 36.

Wednesday October 10th  
This was a particularly good day for Dean as this was the day he found what he was looking for. I won't spoil anything so let's go to when he stepped into Castiel's car that day.

Dean slammed the door of his apartment shut and ran down the stairs to see that there was a black jeep parked in front with a certain someone focused on their phone.Dean was excited for yet another day that he gets to spend with Castiel, they have gotten closer since that day they were in the carpark, just two of them. Dean wrote that day down and wrote what happened the next day he woke up. He was still yet to tell his brother that he had been looking to move, but he didn't want to get his brothers hopes up; and he just didn't want sam to tag along with them. Yes he did love his brother ( in a brotherly way) but this was the only time he got to spend with Castiel when he wasn't working with his other customers. Dean had to admit, he did feel jealous as he did not know if Castiel was like that with his other customers or just with him; so it did make him wonder if he was even that special to him.

He reached over and pulled the handle of the car and it clicked open, he stepped on in to his usual seat, he looked over to see that Castiel was still on his phone looking at some long text he had received.  
“Texting your girlfriend now?” asked Dean  
“Dean i do not have a significant other we have been over this, and i already told you that i am not into woman in that way”  
“Jeez okay i was just messing with you” okay Dean did know for a fact that Castiel was gay, and he was okay with that. Right he was bisexual himself so that didn't bother him. They both came out to each other when they were over at Deans apartment on their floor with some random movie on while they were sitting on his scruffy blue rug with a box of pizza in between them. Castiel ended up asking Dean what his opinion on gay people was and he said “go for it”. But when it was time for Castiel to leave, Dean went to walk him to the door and say a “goodbye” and a “see you later”; he had realised that Castiel had come out to him. “Wait when you asked for my opinion on gay people was that a way of you saying you were gay? Right i don't judge its awesome, im bi myself so yea” he was nervous as he might of been wrong but he wasn't.  
“It was a pretty bad way of saying i was but yes, thanks for accepting that. Not everyone does”  
Dean knew how Castiel could of felt as it was tough on people like that, there were still some ass-holes (excuse my language) in the world that did not accept others and realise that it isn't their life to control. Dean couldn't stop himself and grabbed the man in front of him and pulled him into a hug, it was awkward as first but then Castiel put his hands on Deans shoulders and it all felt at peace. It was sad then he had to let go.

“Anyways, i have a list of houses and im one-hundred percent sure that we will find the one today” said Castiel tearing his eyes away from his phone and slipping it into the pocket of his camel coloured jacket and zipped it away.  
“Wow Cas im offended, want to get rid of me that quick?” Dean was being sarcastic and he hoped that Castiel understood that by now.  
“Now you know that's not true Dean, i enjoy spending time with you” Castiel just had a smug smile on his face that showed he was holding back a laugh, Dean punched his left arm in a playful way and just said “come on let's go then”. Castiel gave in and laughed, he started the car and they were off.

Flashback to Saturday September 23  
It was 9pm and Dean and Castiel were yet again watching a documentary. They were grown adults and as they didn't have work they decided it was a good idea to stay awake for the whole night and watch as many as they could. Very responsible adults. Let me skip to the part everyone wants to hear and that is the fact that they had fallen asleep on the couch and Dean woke up and gotten a blanket and went back to sleep, right maybe he was wrong to do that but he didn't care, he was tired and he wanted to get back to being like a human pillow for Castiel. In conclusion that was the second best night in his life, well maybe third as the first was the night his mother went into labour with his baby brother Sammy, the second being the night he and Castiel were in that car park together, so yea that was the third best night of life; and the second to include the same person.

Back to the present day and time.

Castiel wasn’t lying when he said that he found houses that Dean would like, after they had visited the third house Dean couldn’t even decide between them all. Didn’t they say “third time's a charm”? , well it wasn't. All three of the houses fell under the category of what Dean wanted, garden, garage, two bedrooms and a nice and quiet neighbourhood. How could he pick?

Once he saw the fifth one he knew it was it. It was a medium sized house with two stories painted with some basil green paint, a small white wooden porch on the left side where the door was,two visible windows on the first story and two more on the second story with pure white curtains on them, the roof had some plants growing out of it and they covered some of the large window that was displayed, there was a small hedge that acted as a fence which had flowers that were growing behind it, there was of course a garage on the right side of the house which Dean loved! There were houses that were similarly made but they all had a unique colour to them. Dean didn't pay attention to those houses, he liked this one, this was it, his dream home, and he wanted to have it.

“Cas this is it” Dean said with anticipation, he started to tap Castiel's arm like a child that has tapping his mother's arm, but he didn't care. “Cas out of all the houses we have went to i have never been so excited about one, i know it's the one”  
“I know it is, that's why i chose it” replied Castiel. Castiel let Dean cling onto his arm as they walked closer towards Dean's “dream house”; they were both buzzing with excitement as they both took their first steps into the home and it just had that feeling, that welcoming feeling that every homeowner wanted their house to feel like.

The house was empty with a gingerbread like tint to the shiny floor boards, the walls were pearl white. Dean let go of the grip he had on Castiel's arm and ran to the right side which was where he imagined his living room would be and just stood there and observed what was soon to be his. “Cas, it's perfect” said Dean, he sounded so happy and full of joy when he said that, and that lit up Castiel's heart, it also saddened him as he wouldn't be able to spend this much time with Dean again. Of Course he was happy to see he had succeeded in another job of his, but he had never felt like this towards another person. Dean had began to call him Cas after their time at the car park and he didn't mind that, it was better that being called “Cassie” or “asstiel” by his brother Gabriel.  
“Hey come on let's look around it” said Dean, he walked over (more like skipped over from the excitement) to Castiel and grabbed him by the hand and lead him down the hall which was lit by the door that had a big clear window.  
“Cas look there is even a back garden!”. Dean sounded like a little kid right now but how else would someone act if they found their dream home? Right Dean didn't have to grab his hand but he did, he took a risk that would pay off in a couple months, or weeks. But if it was so wrong the why did Castiel actually hold his hand back in return? As Dean was dragging him to the door that lead to the garden and felt the warm hand that tightened around his he had more motivation to get out into the open air of the garden. His hand reached out to the golden knob of the door and twisted it to the right side and a “click!” came from the door; he pushed it open and there was his dream garden. They also stood on another white porch but on the back of the house, he could imagine putting lights all over this place and adding a nice swing to sit on. He could see it.

He could smell the fresh air, feel the sweet and warm fresh wind hit his face. The porch didn't even didn't make a sound when Castiel stepped to his side and admire the view. He turned his face to see that Castiel was looking at him as if he was waiting for a response. Dean got a wave of fear as he realised maybe this was a way of Castiel telling him to let go off his hand or to say he has overstepped his boundaries. “Oh crap i'm sorry about that” Dean took him hand away in shame and couldn't face him, “its okay Dean, you're just excited and i understand that”  
Dean signed “it's not just that…” he said quietly under his breath  
“Pardon?”  
“Nothing, im sorry. I won't do that again” Dean felt ashamed, embarrassed. How would you feel in that situation? How should you feel? 

There was an awkward silence in the air and Dean was wiping his sweaty hand on his jeans suddenly so that Castiel wouldn't see. “Right…” said Dean “i'm gonna go inside and look around”  
He didn't want to be there anymore, not after what happened. He wanted to go, not even bother. Bury his feelings deep inside. He was walking inside when Castiel asked what he did not want to hear  
“Should i come with you?”  
“No, i mean i want to go to see it on my own” he sounded cold and distant but that's what he did to avoid his feelings. He didn't hear a reply from the other man after he said that, he felt bad but it was for the best; at least he thought that.

When Dean left and Castiel was alone on the porch he didn't know what to do, should he go after him or should he just go in his car and wait? He should just stand out here and wait as Dean is probably inside and wants to be alone, but if he stood there he would look weird. What did he do to make Dean mad? Was he even mad? All Castiel did was hold his hand back, but what if that's not what he wanted, or what if it was. What if Dean thought that it was wrong? No, Castiel was not going to lose someone over something like this. Should he go and say how he felt. 

Meanwhile Dean was inside and already upstairs looking at one of the two bedrooms, this would probably be his and the other ones Sams, yea. He would put in a desk and a shelf in for that nerd. It was quite a nice room, it was a decent size and he could fit all his stuff here there was already a closet in there as the other owners probably didn't want it he would give it to Sam and say its new. He could already see the new stuff he would buy himself; such as posters of his favourite bands and have them framed around the house, that would be awesome; he could already see it. But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the back door closing. Right either Castiel was going to go in his car as he realised he wasn't coming back so soon, or the other option which was he was coming to find Dean, oh hell. It was the second one. This might have been a stupid idea but he went in the closet, yes back in there.

“Dean? Where are you gone to? Come on please don't be mad, could i talk to you for a minute if that's okay” Castiel was shouting around the house, not loud enough for the neighbours to hear but Dean could hear him perfectly; it broke his heart to think that Castiel thought he was mad at him, he was mad at himself. There was a squeaky creek from the stairs and Dean knew he was screwed, right the window is the best option so let's go Winchester. Before he could do that the doors opened and there he was, why did Dean even leave without explaining anything? Ah yes he was stupid.  
“Dean” Castiel's voice was soft and he sounded happy to see Dean again, as if he had not seen him in months.  
“Well hey you found me, about time man” Dean pretended to brush dust off of himself as he stepped out and was close to Castiel, he was right in front of him, looking slightly down at him.  
“Are you mad at me? Please don't be i didn't mean to upset you Dean” Dean could hear the sadness in his voice now. He didn't want to hear that. “No it's okay, i'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself”  
“Wait, why are you mad at yourself? I don't understand”  
“Because i messed up and ruined our friendship over one small thing i did” Dean looked down in shame, he couldn't bare the feeling he had inside himself. He wanted to punch his gut and make it stop. “But you didn't mess anything up Dean”  
Dean didn't want to hear his pity upon him, he despised it when people pitied him, it made him feel worse and it didn't help. “Cas i don't want your pity, please”  
“So you think, that because you held my hand you have ruined everything? You ever think that i did want you to do that, did you ever think that this is not one sided?” god Castiel hoped he was getting this right because if he wasn't he would move to another country out of pure shame.  
“What”  
“What do you mean what”  
“Repeat what you said, the last part”  
“Em this isn't one sided?” after Castiel said that a spark lit inside of Dean. he couldn't stop himself at that moment as he pulled the man into his arms and hugged him, hugged him like he never hugged anyone else. With all the love and emotion he could express, it went into that hug. “Oh thank god it isn't”

After that they spend the rest of the rest of the day together, they even spent the night together. No, not like that. They spent it like they did the other ones, they sat on Deans couch and watched whatever was on tv and talked’ this time neither one of them left, they fell asleep on Dance couch under a blanket with their hands attached to the other ones.

They couldn't let go from that day on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos as you can do that bro.  
> Also sorry if what happened didn't make sense, Dean basically thinks he messes up a lot and thats why he had that reaction


	5. Surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quite long chapter so enjoy, *cough* new characters *cough*

Thursday 20th December  
A month of so passed after they had what you would call “gotten together”, although they never did kiss one another or do anything else, they said that when it was the right time it would happen, nothing rushed. They only hugged more whenever they saw one another and Dean would visit Castiel in his office even after Dean had moved into his house, he brought him flowers that he had from his garden and Castiel always put them into some water. Sometimes Dean stayed with him when he was working late and they would go to Deans house afterwards. Sometimes Dean stayed a bit too long while Castiel had a customer to get to and Charlie had to kick him out. 

This day was like any other day, Dean was at home after coming back from work and he was baking an apple pie, Sam would be coming to visit him next week as he would finishing school so he had to clean his place up. He had decorated his house with posters of his favourite bands and singers such as AC/DC, Metallica, Bon jovi, Def Leppard, Kansas and he also had some vinyl records in frames. Castiel also insisted on adding some “life” into his house by getting plants, he didn't regret it. Dean had help from Castiel when it came down to decorating his house, he painted his walls a soft white colour with some soft brown on some of the other walls, he had gotten white furniture and had gotten darker floor boards; ooh yes he also got a fluffy rug on his floor (Castiel liked it). Anyways he was baking that apple pie and set it in the oven for 20 minutes to cook, he used his counter to lean on and took his phone out.

*new message from: Sammy*

This was unusual as he would still be at school or studying, but he checked what it said anyways.  
Sam: Are you home?  
Dean had not told Sam he had moved yet, the plan was to drive to get Sam and go to his new house. But if Sam went to the old apartment he would be stuck thinking Dean still lived there. School ended on the 21st for Sam so Dean would of drove to get him that night and would've came back in the afternoon.  
Dean: where are you? Please tell me your not at the apartment  
Sam: for one its *you’re not your and yes i am why, the key isn't working either  
Dean:right leave that door alone and wait outside the apartment block i will be there in a minute

He turned the oven off as he was not going to come back to his house and have it be burning down, no thank you. Grabbed his jacket, phone and keys and ran to his car. Luckily he hadn't parked her in the garage yet as he was going to pick Castiel up later. He ran outside and blocked his precious impala and jumped in, he would have to pick a flower while on his way to get Castiel, it was like a tradition. Dean would bring Cas a flower every time he went to pick him up. He started the car up and started driving straight way, if he got there in 20 minutes he could pick Cats up just on time. 

20 minutes later he saw his tall brother wearing a black puffy coat, black hat ,black scarf and gloves to match; he also had a bag on his back and was standing there with headphones in his ear and scrolling through his phone. His head shot up as Dean's impala closed and parked in front of him. “Heyy Dean!” Said Sam with a happy laugh in his voice.   
“Heya Sammy, i will explain later but anyways get in the back i gotta go pick someone up” Dean pointed to the back seat of the impala and implied for Sam to get in the back. “Erm okay, but why does that person get to sit shotgun now?” asked Sam as he shut the door and dropped his bag on the seat next to him. “Hey hey hey, you were at school and things changed a bit alright”  
Sam was going to say something in protest but then Dean's ringtone interrupted them. “Dude you still listen to AC DC? Dude they are so old”   
“Oi don't disrespect one of the greatest bands or i will cut that precious hair of yours” Dean said with a stern face. Dean picked his phone up from his pocket and saw the caller id. *Cas*  
“Hey Cas whats up”   
“Cas? Who is Cas Dean?” said Sam, Dean shot him a look that said shut up.  
“Hello Dean, are you still coming to pick me up from work? Also who is that with you if i may ask?”  
“Yea i will be there in 10 minutes just hold up, also that's my brother” Dean hadn’t figured out how he would introduce them, Sam was his brother and he was the most important person in his life, Castiel on the other hand was his boyfriend and was the second most important person in his life. Sam was Deans only family. No grandparents, no parents, no uncle, auntie; no one but his brother. Castiel knew this and wanted to make the best impression.  
“Oh, oh your brother Sam is here? Why didn’t you tell me? I mean it's okay but i want to be prepared”  
“Well it was kinda unexpected so if it makes you feel any better i didn’t know either” Dean smiled.  
“Oh okay, anyways i will let you get back to your brother. Am i still coming over for that dinner we have planned?” oh yes, the dinner they had planned. Dean couldn't wait.  
“Yes of course, i was baking pie earlier too. Anyways i will see you in 10 minutes, bye Cas”  
“See you later Dean” the call ended and Dean had a smile on his face, he couldn't wait to see the two people he cared about meet.   
“So Dean, who is this Case you were talking to huh?” asked Sam, he had his arms crossed and tried to look serious, but with that hat and gloves he just looked adorable. “You will meet him soon, now put your seat belt on” Dean ruffled his hat which messed up his hair.  
“Ohh so it's a him, wow Dean actually made friends while i was gone? Well done Dean i am so proud” Sam sounded so sarcastic while he was talking and Dean just ignored him and started to drive to Castiel's office with a big smile on his face.

When they had parked outside the building in which Castiel worked in Sam had to ask, “so do you like this guy or something? I mean i don't care who you like, go for it” Dean turned around to see Sam on his phone as he was talking. “Yes i do”  
“Hell yes you go Dean, find yourself a man” Sam patted Dean on his shoulder as he looked up from his phone and turned it off.  
“God shut up”  
“Anyways what's taking him so long, tell him to hurry up im hungry here dude” said Sam. Dean pulled his phone out and saw no new messages, he decided to text Cas himself to see what's keeping him there as he was always on time.

Dean: hey cas, we are here what's taking so long?

Cas: no time to explain come into my office right now

Dean got slightly worried so he rushed out without saying to Sam, luckily Sam followed him out and ran after him. “Dean why are we running?”  
“He texted me to come inside right now so that what i'm doing”  
“Jesus Dean what happened to you?” laughed Sam.   
Dean slowed down once he reached the automatic doors that opened in his path and saw Charlie at her desk just sitting there and playing around with her pencil in her hand. She looked up to see the two brothers and said “hey Dean whats up?”  
“Right where is Cas?”  
“In his office with his brother why?”  
Dean paused, his brother, his brother. Was this the emergency? Jesus Christ he ran outside in fear and Cas was just with his brother?! He cursed at himself and just rolled his eyes and walked down the hall where his office was. “Hey who are you?” asked Charlie at Sam.   
“Oh, im Dean's brother. Nice to meet you, anyways gotta go” Sam tried to catch up with his brother as he didn't want to get lost in the small building. There Dean saw the door with the glass window and saw Castiel nodding to what a man with dirty blonde hair was saying, Castiel's hand was the only thing holding his chin from falling onto his table which had been getting more messy since he met Dean. Dean walked right on in the room and Castiel's head shot up and Sam followed him in. “heya Cas, whats up”  
Castiel stood up and the man in the chair that was once talking to Castiel turned around to look up at Dean. “hello Dean, i apologise for my lateness. My brother surprised me and came to visit for Christmas” Castiel walked around from his desk to go over to Dean. “well makes two of us”  
“Hey come on now” interrupted Sam.  
“So is this your brother Dean?” asked Castiel, Dean nodded in response, Castiel moved around Dean to greet Sam. “It's a pleasure to meet you Sam” Castiel held his hand out and Sam shook his hand in return. “Yea you too, Cas is it?”  
“Castiel actually but Dean just calls me Cas at this point so you are welcome to do so as well”  
“Hey so am i gonna be left out here or what?” asked Gabriel from the small chair  
“Yes Gabriel you are” sassed Cas.  
“Nice to see my little bro cares, thanks”  
“Wait thats your brother Cas?” asked Dean, “yes, he is, now i apologise i would of said something but i didn't know he was coming so its okay if you want to cancel tonight” said Castiel. Before he could protest and say he didn't want to cancel he was interrupted by Sam. “what, no no you don't cancel just because your brothers are here no way. We can go somewhere else while you guys do your thing, right-?” Sam rambled on.  
“Names Gabriel and oh my god you are tall” the room was cramped and all of them were huddled in one are of the room. “No its okay you guys can join us right Cas? I mean all we do it just sit, eat and watch TV all night to be honest” said Dean, although he wanted to spend the night with Castiel he wanted them all to get along, Sam and Castiel, and Dean and Gabriel.   
“Of Course they can join us Dean i don't mind at all” Castiel smiled at Dean like he was the only one in the room, but in reality there was four of them and the other two were awkwardly standing there. “Guys can you stop doing that eye thing” asked Sam. Dean looked down while slightly blushing at the comment and Castiel did the same. “Alright shut up Sammy and let's go back to my place shall we guys” Dean proposed. The others nodded and both Dean and Cas waited for Sam and Gabriel to exit the office first before them exciting themselves, Castiel locked up his office and by the time he looked up Sam and Gabriel were already walking down the hall and Dean was waiting for him. “You alright?” asked Dean. “yes i am are you?”  
“Great now” Dean smiled and grabbed onto his hand and they walked on by Charlie at reception and she waved them a goodbye. 

When they walked outside it was dark already as the sun set much early at this time of year, it was only 7pm but it was dark as hell. There were lamps that were on and illuminated the path down to the impala. Neither Sam or Gabriel were paying attention to them when they both came down from the path still holding hands. They were both on their phone texting or doing something else, the light rays from their phones illuminated onto their faces and you could see the slight smile Sam had upon his face. “What are you smiling about Sam” asked Dean teasing him because that's what brothers do. “Nothing, Gabriel just sent me a funny video of a guy falling over and said it reminded him of you” Sam laughed near the end and Gabriel chuckled from beside him. “I apologise for the childish behaviour from my older brother”  
“Oh come on now Cas you are just very mature for your age”  
“Gabriel you are 35 your meant to be the mature one here”  
“Yea well i still have a while to live”   
Dean loved seeing Castiel arguing with his brother, it was quite funny to see Castiel like this. He couldn't stop himself from laughing a bit and earning a look from Castiel and a smirk from Gabriel. “Dean how can you laugh at this”  
“Its funny to see you arguing with your brother”  
“See Castiel at least someone appreciates what i have to offer” Gabriel interrupted.  
“No Gabriel no one appreciates what you apparently have to offer, now get in the car” Castiel said. Dean gave a snicker and Castiel yet again gave him a look again which made him stop and act more appropriate. “Alright guys get in the car and lets get going” said Dean.

They all got in Dean's impala, Dean of course behind the wheel, Castiel by his side and Sam and Gabriel sat in the back snickering at their phones. It was funny to see the youngest and eldest out the four of them acting like such children. Meanwhile Dean had turned the radio on and it was playing some Christmas music as it was that time of year again, not that he was complaining; this year he had people he loved around him. Well he didn't know about Gabriel but he was funny.

When they arrived at Deans house he saw the solar lights he had brought that same week and put them in his front garden to show him the way to his porch which had even more lights on it, it was one of those aesthetic looking photographs and Dean had that. “Dean are we lost?” asked Sam. Oh yea, Dean forgot that Sam didn't know about him moving, he smirked to himself. “Nah welcome to my new home Sammy”, Dean got out of his car and felt like that character in a movie that had just said some awesome line and was walking away, that's what he felt like. Castiel followed his action and got out of the car followed by Sam and Gabriel emerging from the back of the impala, it was quite dark so they couldn’t see much at this time but they could see more of the house in the morning. “I'm not believing that this is your house! How in hell did you find it in your price range?” Sam was in shock. Dean put his arm around Castiel's shoulders while he started to speak “well you see Sammy, Castiel here was my real estate agent and he found this gem” Dean felt like bragging about Castiel because he deserved to have the attention on his after the pain he must of gone through.   
“Must say Cas you did a good job finding this”  
“As much as you guys may love standing out here in the bloody cold and chatting i want to go in, so. Dean can i have the keys” said Gabriel who looked like he was freezing in that thin grey jacket he was wearing. The other three looked at Gabriel who looked like he was shivering to death and was trying to gain some warmth.   
“Jesus dude it looks like you’re dying over there” Sam said. “Wow thanks Sam i thought we were friends” replied Gabriel.  
“Alright calm down let's get going in” said Dean. almost immediately Gabriel started to run towards the house and Sam followed slightly jogging behind him while Dean and Cas walked together side by side.   
“Aww you guys are so adorable, but you know what would help? If you would hurry up and open the door” said Gabriel. Dean fished his keys out of his jacket pocket with his other free hand and threw them to Gabriel, luckily Sam caught them with his long arms that stretched out enough as it looked like Gabriel was struggling to even move. Dean laughed as he saw the look on Gabriel's face when Sam caught the keys and nearly shoved him out the way to open the door, guess he was excited to see the house in all its glory. The door opened and when the light turned on he heard a “wow” being shouted by either one of them. By the time they reached the door Sam had already taken his coat off and made himself at home, Gabriel was on the couch huddled up trying to get warm.   
“Come on it inst even that cold” said Dean.  
“Dude you never wear coats, and you are ever cold” said Sam. That was true, Dean was never cold, even in the coldest weather he would stick to his denim jacket and flannel, sometimes he wore a hoodie. At this moment Dean had forgotten about the pie he was making but put away, dammit. It was too late to even put it in as he had three cold and hungry men in his home, next best thing? Order pizza.  
“Hey guys what kind of pizza do y'all want, i was making pie but it's too late for that” he asked to the three of them which were sitting on his couch. They all said what pizza they liked and Dean went to place the order, luckily he didn't have to call anyone as he could just place an order, pay and answer his door. He was glad for technology. 

About 20 minutes later the three pizzas arrives, he ordered a normal pepperoni one, one with mushrooms, onions and all that vegy stuff for Sam and one with just cheese, well make that extra. Luckily they all had pretty similar taste buds, (apart from Sam) so they could just share. It was good he had a couch that could fit four people on it as they would of been cramped. Gabriel was in the right corner of the couch still huddled there still after 20 minutes of being there next to the radiator (which was on), Sam besides him, Castiel next to Sam and lastly Dean on the left. If this is how he would spend his Christmas it was going to be one of the best he would have.  
There was a knock on the door as Dean didn't want a bell, and that was the sign that the pizza was here. Dean shouted for “SAM!” to go get it and he stood up from the couch and walked just a few steps to the door and opened it, Dean had already paid so Sam just handed him a small tip and said a thank you and shut the door on the kid that delivered their pizza. Sam had three big boxes in his hands and placed them onto the small table in front of the couch, they were watching one of those Christmas movie that was on. They spent the night eating pizza and watching whatever was on TV. When it turned 10pm Sam wanted to sleep.

“So Dean how many bedrooms are in this house?” asked Sam  
“Two bedrooms why?”  
“I wanna go to sleep, i'm tired i had to get up early this morning”   
“Well you didn't have to, i could of picked you up like i always did”  
“Yeah well i wanted to surprise you this year, anyways where am i sleeping then?” asked Sam. Before Dean could reply Castiel said something, “you know Gabriel and i should probably get going then” said Castiel as he started to get up, but Gabriel didn't move. Dean had to object. “Case you didn't bring your car”  
“I can call a taxi”  
“They stopped driving half an hour ago over here”  
“We can walk right Gabriel?”  
“You live half an hour away walking” said Dean  
“Em i am not walking in that weather Cas” interrupted Gabriel.  
“You could stay you know” said Dean, he had never asked Castiel to stay as he didn't know if he was being too forward. “I mean it's not like Gabriel wants to leave and i am not going to let you leave when it's that dark already”  
“There is only two beds in the house Dean” replied Castiel  
“Yea well Sam can take my bed for the night, Gabriel can have the guest room and the couch pulls out so we can stay here? I mean you don't have to agree i can sleep somewhere else…” Dean was kinda nervous and got those damned butterflies again, he hated them so much.   
“If that's okay with you of course” said Castiel. “Of Course it is” replied Dean. there was a silence in the room.   
“Alright then, em i guess me and Gabriel are gonna go and find our way upstairs and leave you two here then, heh come on Gabriel” Sam almost had to drag Gabriel with him as he wasn't moving from the couch but then they both ran up the stairs giggling like little children while Sam raced up the stairs missing a step each time and Gabriel had to run up them all.   
“Isn't there like a ten year difference between them?” asked Dean  
“Physically there is but not mentally” replied Castiel. Dean snorted a laugh because that was true.   
“Anyways, that pull out couch. I'm actually tired” said Castiel.  
“Right yes, em lemme just” Castiel stood up so that Dean could get the couch to pull out. He went through the process of getting the couch into the state of it being able to sleep on, he also took out the pillows that he had and the duvet (i hope it's called that) followed. “Right that's it, i can get more pillows from upstairs”   
“I don't mind”  
“Before i go do that do you want something more comfortable to sleep in, i mean your pretty much wearing a suit and that won't be comfortable to sleep in”  
“If that's okay yes” replied Castiel, Dean nodded and went up the stairs to his room which he didn't find Sam nor Gabriel in there, right okay; it wasn't his business so he just went over to his closet and took some random band shirts he had and come comfortable pants to sleep in. He came back with a Bon jovi shirt and an AC/DC shirt in one hand and in the other two pairs of black baggy sweatpants. He found Castiel sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and a pillow between them, he looked adorable. Dean just wanted to cuddle him (so do i).   
“I have these, i hope they are okay and hope they fit okay” Dean handed him the Bon jovi shirt and the pair of pants.   
“I like this shirt” Castiel said  
“I'm glad”, Dean watched as Castiel looked at the shirt in his hands which had the words “Bon jovi” in faded gold faded writing and the band logo underneath it. “You can keep it if you want, i don't wear it much” said Dean, it kinda fell out of his mouth as he couldn't help it. “Oh no i couldn't keep it, it's yours” said Castiel  
“No it's okay, if you want take it. I don't mind” Dean insisted. Castiel hugged the shirt with a smile “thank you Dean”. Dean smiled in return because he loved seeing Castiel smile. Castiel stood up and took the clothes Dean gave him, “im going to change into these”, Dean nodded and let Castiel go to his toilet which was down the hall near the backdoor. He heard a click of the door, he checked if no one was coming down the stairs. Good, he threw his shirt off and quickly threw his AC/DC one on which was black with the logo written in red, it was faded and worn out but he liked it. It only took a few seconds so he began to undo his belt and threw his jeans off on the floor, he picked the pants off the couch and managed to get them on. Alright this was okay. He fixed up his clothing which made him look like he had fallen down the stairs from all the wrinkles. He had his black socks on as it got cold at night and his feet would get cold okay. He tried to make himself look normal while he stood next to the couch, that didn't work so he just sat down and got his phone out.

Castiel finally got back from changing with a pile of his clothes in his arms folded neatly. “Where should i put these?” he asked. Dean took his eyes off the screen from his phone with a “hm” noise and saw Castiel standing there wearing his clothes and looking adorable as hell, “is there something wrong?” asked Castiel. Dean was looking at him for too long, dammit. “What, no, good, em put them here” Dean pointed to the coffee table near the TV. He neatly placed the stack of clothes on the table and turned around and sat down on the edge of the couch and watched the adverts on TV. Dean checked his watch and it was 23:12pm, time flies quick doesn't it. “hey it's pretty late, wanna sleep?” asked Dean looking at the back of Castiel. Castiel turned around “sure, i have the day off tomorrow anyways” he replied and scooted his way over to sit next to Dean. “How do you wanna do this then?” asked Dean, he was anxious as he didn't want to mess this up. “We take a side i guess?” replied Castiel.  
“I will take the right side then as i'm on it anyways” Dean said. “I will take the left then” Castiel nodded as he spoke. Dean stood up to turn the lights off and get the remote from the TV and turn the TV off, it was dark in the room apart from the frost white moon shining through the window. Dean put his phone to charge and then got underneath the chiffon covers and layed down, he could feel the heat that Castiel had to give off and it gave him a slight comfort and relaxation. “Goodnight Cas”  
“Goodnight Dean”

Half an hour passed and Dean couldn't sleep, well he couldn't sleep anyways. He didn't know why but he could never sleep, even if he was tired in the day he got lots of energy in the night that kept him up. It had been like that for years but he had to be use to it at this point, he didn't have insomnia, no. Just too much on his mind and trouble falling asleep. He kept himself from tossing and turning like he always did and just kept to his side, he didn't want to make Castiel uncomfortable. He heard a slight shuffling noise and tried to ignore it, he couldn't ignore it when he felt arms wrap around him, he stiffened and stopped breathing for a minute. “Dean i can tell you're not sleeping” sad Castiel in a hushed tone. Dean relaxed a bit, but he didn't turn around. “I cant really sleep”  
“Is it because i am here?”  
“No no no, i always have this, it takes awhile for me to even fall asleep its normal at this point” he replied.  
“That doesn't sound normal Dean”  
“Well what can you do?” replied Dean sarcastically. “Try to help you sleep”  
“How are you gonna do that”. Castiel used his force to make Dean face him, he couldn't see much as it was dark but he could make out some of the features on Castiel's face, Castiel had his arms wrapped around Deans shoulders and held him in place. “I am going to cuddle you to sleep that's what i will do” Castiel made a simple sentence sound so sophisticated. “Dean you will have to participate in this you know”, Dean's eyes adjusted a bit to the dark now and he could see the other mans face. “Oh, em yes” said Dean. He proceeded by placing his arms on Castiel's waist and left them there. Castiel removed his arm from Dean's shoulder and adjusted Dean's hands so that they wouldn't be in such a awkward position. “That's better” said Castiel. Dean smiled in return even though he knew Castiel wouldn't see it. Castiel pulled him a bit closer and Dean let it happen. That's how they fell asleep.

In the morning Sam and Gabriel went down stairs after sleeping in the fort they made last night and saw them sleeping like that. “Dude get your phone out and take a picture now” said Gabriel in a hushed tone. Sam took his phone out and snapped a few photos of them. “Oh my god wait, look Deans phone is there” said Sam. “yes that's a great plan use his phone” said Gabriel. “I have a better idea, take pictures and set it as his lock screen” replied Sam with a smug smile, Gabriel nodded in return. So they did that and set it as Deans phone lock screen and Castiel's while they were at it. “You make me feel young Sammy” said Gabriel  
“Aw you are”  
“Thats rude to say” said Gabriel and pushed Sam a bit. Sam laughed a bit and pushed him back.

Dean and Castiel slept through all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go! im gonna post it on Christmas as its gonna be a Christmas one so yea, just wait. its gonna be worth it


End file.
